OC: Newport Beach: Where it all began
by KingofOrangeCounty
Summary: Season 4 episodic fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Its a fanfic that i am co-writing with my partner THEOCFAN1980

Episode 401: The Resurrection of a Tragic Beauty

(Enter Kaitlyn Cooper walking into Harbor high with her mother not to far  
behind)

Julie: Now Kaitlyn don't worry you will fit right in I promise.  
Kaitlyn: You think that I am scared huh?  
Julie: Just trying to help you out hun.  
Kaitlyn: I think I can help myself, but thanks anyway.  
Julie: Okay then lets go to the principle office.  
Kaitlyn: I can go by myself Julie ok.  
Julie: Excuse me?  
Kaitlyn: Love yah bye.  
Kaitlyn smiled as she walks off to the principles office, and thought about  
how she was going to rule the school. Julie just stood shocked at her  
daughter's words, but decided to leave it at that she was not good at being  
a mother. She admire Kirsten for being such a good mother even though she  
would never tell her that. She often thought how things would be different  
if she was more like Kirsten.

(The scene skipped to Marissa lying in a bed in the hospital, when Seth  
walks in)

Seth: So, are you going to just stay in bed all day or what?  
Marissa: Seth its you.  
Seth: I can see you are not to excited to see me.  
Marissa: Im sorry, I was hoping to see you know who.  
Seth: Look Marissa, I hate to tell you this.  
Seth stared out of the window that was next to Marissa, and a flashback was  
playing outside for him. Seth smile went away as he watches the replay of it  
all, and as Marissa's hope went away like that.

(Flashback of Ryan, summer and Seth talking in the pool house a week ago)

Seth: So, when are you going to see Marissa dude?  
Ryan: I don't know Seth.  
Summer: What do you mean you don't know?  
Ryan: I can't see her right now okay?  
Ryan stared at the suitcase next to him, and was about to say something to  
Seth when he stormed out.  
Ryan: What are you going to do now?  
Summer: I can't face her either Ryan, I have to go to Brown,  
before the semester begins.  
Ryan: I need a break from here to clear my mind.  
Summer: Well this is goodbye I guess.  
Ryan: Yeah, I guess see you later Summer.  
She kissed him on the cheek, and walked out of the pool house to find Seth.

(We see Marissa staring at Seth the tears slowly escaping her eyes)

Marissa: Seth answer me.  
Seth: Marissa, Summer, and Ryan are gone.  
Marissa: Figures, I can never be happy.  
Seth: I am here ok everything will be fine I promise you that.  
Marissa: Are you being sarcastic, because if you are I can kick your butt.  
Seth: No, Marissa we may have had our differences, but im here for you.  
Marissa: I guess were the fantastic two now huh?

(Ryan stared out onto the beautiful ocean sea a place he was all to familiar  
with)

Ryan found a small beach area to sit down, and reflect on his life like  
Marissa did . Ryan was so into his thoughts that he  
was shocked when someone tapped him on his shoulder. He turned around to see  
Anna in a bathing suit looking very beautiful.  
Anna: So, are you just here to admire the beach or what?  
Ryan: Same old Anna I see.  
Anna: Is Marissa okay?  
Ryan: So Seth told yah huh?  
Anna: Yeah, is everything okay?  
Ryan: Marissa is stable, but I can't bare to face her.  
Anna: Your scared Ryan it's natural.  
Ryan: Remember the dance I was supposed to escort you to?  
Anna: Yeah you left me without a date, how could I forget?  
Ryan: Sorry about that.  
Anna: It's ok to be scared you know.

(Back at Harbor High)  
Jay a student at harbor had found some common ground with Kaitlyn, and was  
enjoying her company.  
Jay: Are you Marissa Cooper's little sister?  
Kaitlyn: Ugh can we not talk about her.  
Jay: Ok, so how do you like harbor high?  
Kaitlyn: Its okay, but I have plans for it.  
The two walked together as the rest of the students watched them disappear  
into the hallway. Kaitlyn was going to rule this school with an iron fist.  
Jay: What's you first class?  
Kaitlyn: God, English how boring.  
Jay: What room are you in?  
Kaitlyn: 103  
Jay: Me too, let's go.

(Back at the hospital Seth was trying to cheer Marissa up)  
Marissa: Seth, you are so stupid.  
Seth: Honestly, Marissa I have had dreams about just flying away from  
Newport.  
Marissa: I wish I could too  
Seth: How are you feeling?  
Marissa: Well, considering I over dosed myself once, nearly got raped last  
year, and nearly died a couple of months ago.  
Seth: I guess you're in pretty damn good shape.  
Marissa: Yep, better than ever.  
Julie Cooper arrived to Marissa, and Seth talking a storm about various  
things that's interested Seth.  
Julie: It seems you have a guest.  
Marissa: Hi, mom.  
(Back at the Cohen house)

Kirsten: You will never believe it but.  
Sandy: At this point I'll believe anything.  
Kirsten: Carter Buckley is coming back to Newport.  
Sandy: Why?  
Kirsten: To work I guess.  
Sandy: He liked it that much?  
Kirsten: He sees he liked to have dinner with us.  
Sandy: I don't want him near you again.  
Kirsten: Sandy he is my friend.  
Sandy: He likes you Kirsten can't you see that? And we don't need to push  
the hell meter any farther.  
Kirsten: Sandy give him a chance please?  
Sandy: Alright, I guess I'll have to turn on the Sandy Cohen charm.  
Kirsten: If you good, I'll let you play show tunes in the house for a week.  
Sandy: I guess I'll have to accept.  
Kirsten kissed Sandy and walked out of the room to prepare for dinner.

(At Brown Summer was walking around campus)

She has not made any friends yet, she misses Seth dearly, but she was not  
going to go back to him. It was time to do new things, and see the world as  
it really was not for, and not to party. She saw Anna the other day, but  
they didn't have much to talk about after what happened at the orientation.  
Summer found herself a nice to sit bye a tree, next to a guys who reminded  
her lot of Ryan. The guy turned around, summer could have gotten lost in his  
beautiful eyes.  
Summer: Hi im summer.  
Guy: Im Michael.  
Summer: What's your major?  
Michael: International Business.  
Summer: Mine is fashion design, and business management.  
Michael: Do you have a boyfriend?  
Summer: Not really.  
Michael: Well, I got to go, are you going to be at part for the freshmen?  
Summer: Yeah, will see you their?  
Michael: Yep. Okay bye.  
Summer: Bye.

(Back at the Cohen house)  
Kirsten: Sandy dinner is ready?  
Sandy: I'll be down in minute.  
Sandy walked down the stairs wondering what was going to happen in the  
future.  
If Carter was going to make any advances on Kirsten, he'll have to worry  
about her.  
Sandy: Looks delicious.  
Kirsten: I hope so, because I'll be doing a lot cooking for two soon.  
Sandy: I know it's weird  
(Back at the hospital, Seth Brought over The Notebook)  
Seth: Heres my best  
Marissa: Seth you really didn't have to do this?  
Seth: It's to cheer you up  
Marissa: Cool, thanks I really appreciate it.  
Seth: Anything for my good friend, now move over?  
Marissa: Hey!  
(They both enjoy a scene of laughter)

(Back at Harbor, the day is half done for Kaitlyn and she befriended a very  
Beverly Hills beach blonde, her name is Claire)

Kaitlyn: Hey, I have an idea. Mr. Shapiro sounds really boring just by  
reading his name so let's skip and go shopping. Well return right for lunch?  
Claire: Ugh? I don't know  
(Soundtrack: "Supermodel" By Jill Sobule Appears)  
Kaitlyn: Come-on lets go  
(She grabs Claire by the arm and rushes out through the door, After that  
there are montages of her and Claire going into Fendi, Christian Dior,  
Gucci, Prada, And Cartier, Suddenly After Shopping At Cartier they come out  
with new sunglasses, the camera is in slow motion capturing there walk, then  
they try to get into a taxi, but there bags are too much.)  
Claire: You know what, ill just call my maid Julia, shell sent a limo  
Kaitlyn: Sure let's go up sunset first, there's this cutest boutique selling  
coats.  
Claire: Sure, we'll gonna need one for the Mammoth Trip.  
(Claire drops her receipt on the floor but its still attached to her bag,  
the receipt roll goes on and on, indicating how much they brought)  
(Soundtrack Stops)  
(The conversation with Anna and Ryan continues on the beach)  
Ryan: I know its ok, but I just can't go through it again, what happen last  
year was just a right amount of drama to open closed wounds. If Marissa sees  
me…..  
(He's cut off by Anna)  
Anna: She'll be happy because she'll have the one thing she's loved more  
than anything, Ryan you've made tough choices before in your life but this  
one isn't easy. You need to go back and confront your problems.  
Ryan (with a smile): Since when did you become Oprah?  
Anna: Because im cool like that, now I have to get to class but please think  
about.  
(Ryan Hugs Anna and Gives Her a Kiss on the Cheek, She goes off into the sun  
and Ryan had made his Decision)

(Back at the Cohen House, the dinner table is set up nicely, Kirsten is  
wearing a beautiful Chanel Dress, and Sandy is wearing a very crisp Armani  
Suit. They are waiting for the doorbell to ring for Carter as they sit-down.  
It's been along time)  
Sandy: I guess he didn't decide to come after all, oh the wonders of Sandy  
Cohen.  
(Kirsten gives off a smirk, the doorbell rings; she's goes to get it and is  
in for a surprise as carter brought in his wife Lauren, a girl with very  
similar attributes to Kirsten)  
Kirsten: Carter! Hello!  
Carter: Hi! Kirsten, I would like you to meet my wife Lauren.  
(Lauren Gives Kirsten a very hard handshake)  
Kirsten: Why don't I go put your coats away?  
Carter: Sure  
(Carter hands Kirsten his coat, and Lauren's coat)  
Carter: I'm going to head to the bathroom  
Kirsten: you know where it is, up the stairs to your right.  
Carter: Sure thanks  
(They both walk in, Lauren goes into the dining room table, Sandy, getting  
the wine under the island begins talking things that might make Lauren over  
the Edge)  
Sandy: Honey, who did Carter bring this time, a look alike Kirsten to  
worship. I Mean the guys a slum and can't get over you. Too bad! Carter  
because she's mine.  
Lauren: Excuse Me  
(Sandy Bumps his head trying to get it out to see who it is)  
Sandy: Who are you?  
Lauren: I'm Mrs. Buckley  
Sandy: Ok? Pretend you just did not hear that  
Lauren: you mean to tell me that my husband is in love with your wife?  
Sandy: Not Necessarily.  
(Sandy Sees Carter and Kirsten walking in)  
Sandy: Carter! its been a long time.  
(Sandy gives him a very hard handshake that almost tears off his hand)  
Carter: Thanks for that  
(Kirsten notices the tension, and decides to call dinner)  
Kirsten: DINNERS READY!  
(Back at the Hospital, Seth Has His Cell Phone and Calls Summer Outside of  
Marissa's Room)

Summer: Hey! I missed you  
Seth: I missed you too little miss vixen  
Summer: What did I tell you about that name?  
(Seth hears some other guy on the phone, its Michael)  
Seth: Who's that?  
Summer: My new friend Michael, Seth he's the funniest person on earth, you  
soo have to meet him.  
Seth: What?  
(Seth his ashamed that summer thinks Michael is the funniest, as funny is  
all that Seth has)  
Summer: Oh Honey im sorry I have to go, There's an Orientation happening.  
Bye, Love Ya  
Seth: Wai……  
(Before He Could Continue talking the phone disconnects, Kaitlyn walks in  
and notices Seth, She goes into Marissa's Room, Seth walks back into the  
room and notices that Kaitlyn and Marissa are having a very sisterly moment  
and decides to leave)  
(Back At The Cohen House, The Dinners A Disaster. Nobody's talking and  
Lauren Decides to End the Dinner, She tells Carter that she wants to talk to  
him, they go to the living room, they begins talking and Sandy and Kirsten  
can hear them clearly)  
Lauren: Were you in love with this woman, don't lie to me?  
Carter: It was a crush, nothing more?  
Lauren: Ugh I Cannot Believe You  
(She Smacks Him and Tells Him Its Over, and that she's calling her lawyers)  
(Carter Walks into the Dinning Room, Kirsten has a remorseful face on)  
Carter: Well there's Divorce Number 2  
(Kirsten gets up)  
Kirsten: Carter I am so Sorry  
(She hugs him)  
Sandy: Hey! Buddy Get Your Hands off here.  
Kirsten: Sandy!  
Carter: I Better Get Going  
Sandy: I Think You Should  
Carter: Thanks Kirsten for Dinner, I Appreciate It. Have A Nice Day……. Bye.  
Kirsten: Bye Carter  
(The Door Shuts, Kirsten looks back at Sandy)  
Sandy (in a Smirk): I'm not even sorry

(Back At the Hospital, Its is late, Marissa Is Alone getting her things  
together to leave the hospital, Julie and Kaitlyn are not present because  
there are at the Freshmen Orientation. and Hears The Rustling Of Something,  
Then she hears shushes, The lights turn on and Surprise Its Ryan Summer And  
Seth with get well balloons, tons of them and a cake)  
Marissa: Oh My God, You Guys  
Summer: I miss You So much Coop  
(Ryan Stays To a corner, not knowing what to say)  
Marissa: Hey! Kid Chino you don't have to explain  
(Ryan Joins the Semi Party)  
Summer: Let's Get The Party Started! Let's Get The Party Started! Wait first  
lets have the fantastic four picture  
(Summer grabs the camera and they huddle around Marissa, the camera clicks)  
Marissa: Let's get that cake going, Hospital food is such a drag.  
(Seth Puts the Radio on- "Kids in America" By the Muffs)  
Summer: Coop, This Is Going to be the best hospital room party ever.  
Seth: Let's Dance!  
(Summer Dances with Seth and Marissa Starts Dancing with Ryan, It's a Happy  
ending to a day in The O.C.)

(The Screen Blackens)


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2: Resurrection of Atomic County

(Seth laid his head on the kitchen table as Ryan walked in)

Ryan: Are you okay buddy?

Seth: Yeah, I'm fine.

Ryan: So today is the big day you are finally going away.

Seth: Yeah, I am.

Ryan: You know it won't be the same here.

Seth: No one is going to miss me

Ryan: Yeah, I will.

Seth: Sure, you will.

Ryan: Seth…

Seth: Listen I am going to get packed.

(Seth disappeared into empty Cohen house leaving a worried looking Ryan their)

(Summer is helping Marissa carry her bags to her car)

Summer: Marissa I am going to miss you.

Marissa: I know, but I think it's for the best.

Summer: Marissa is a college girl now I am so proud.

(Summer was clapping her hands with so much excitement)

Volcheck: Do you mind if I join in the fun?

Summer: Listen, you ass leave Marissa alone.

Marissa: What do you want?

Volcheck: You that's all I want.

Marissa: If that's all you can leave, because I still have a lot to do.

Summer: Yeah leave ass.

Volcheck: Can't I talk to my girlfriend?

Marissa: I'm not your girlfriend.

Volcheck: Marissa please just listen to me.

(Seth finished packing of all of his boxes, and soon found himself outside smoking a cig)

Sandy: Since when do you smoke?

Seth: Well I just always admired those who have, and I just picked up the habit.

Ryan: Seth just talk to us.

Seth: My lips are moving, what do you want me to do next sign language?

Ryan: Don't be a smart ass.

Sandy: I can see he is going to be a tough one to beat/

Ryan: As usual.

Seth: You want to talk?

Ryan: Yes Seth that's all.

Seth: Fine, I'm scared okay.

Ryan: Why?

(Summer left Volchek, and Marissa to talk in the drive way)

Volcheck: I know you want me, I want you too.

Marissa: I don't want you.

Volcheck: Marissa I need you.

Marissa: I wonder where I have heard that before.

Volcheck: Marissa please.

Marissa: I heard enough, and I still have a lot to do.

Volcheck pulled Marissa into his body as his rough hands caressed her body until Marissa was able to push him away.

Volcheck: Get out; I don't want to ever see you again.

Marissa ran back into the house unaware of the approaching body behind her, Julie Cooper waited for Marissa to go inside.

Julie: As I said to someone else before you, Marissa has only loved one person in her whole entire life.

Volcheck: I know, and it's definitely not you.

(Volcheck quickly got on his motorcycle and left the scene to plan his next move.)

(Kirsten finally came back, and had quite an interesting idea that could change Seth's future forever.)

Kirsten: Where is Seth?

Sandy: Yeah he is in a quite a mood now.

Kirsten: Have you talked to him?

Sandy: Yeah I did, but…

Kirsten: What's wrong with him?

Sandy: Ryan is trying to find out now.

Kirsten walked into the pool house where Ryan and Seth were having quite a conversation.

Kirsten: Seth I have quite a proposal for you.

Seth: Mom, I can't accept what will dad think?

Kirsten: Funny Seth very funny.

Seth: Well lay it on me; I'm not getting any younger.

Ryan: You're certainly not getting older either.

Seth: Ryan you are so funny at times.

Kirsten: How would you like to work for Wildstorm comics?

Seth: Yeah, it would be nice.

Kirsten: They want to by Newport Group from us, and they need a knew manager.

Seth: That would be great actually, yeah.

(Julie walked in greeted Marissa, and Summer)

Julie: I can never understand how you dated that guy.

Summer: Yeah me too.

Marissa: Give me break I needed someone to wake me up then.

Julie: I think we all did.

Marissa: Yeah, we did.

( A flash back from earlier was playing in Ryan mind as he searched the mall for the perfect ring)

Ryan: Yeah, Seth I think that you don't want to leave Newport.

Seth: Uh, yeah I do.

Ryan: Its natural to be scared you know.

Seth: Ryan, when did you become so insightful?

Ryan: Since my life has changed quite a bit.

Seth: Well, I feel like everything is changing to fast.

Ryan: Marissa nearly died, you burnt down the Newport Group, I am in a good mood, and Summer well she still Summer.

Ryan: Well, man things change you know that's life.

Seth: Thanks man, but you are kind of scaring me.

( Seth smiled and walked out of the pool house )

( Volcheck was in a small apartment in Newport, and we see bottles of alcohol surrounding his bed. A picture of Marissa on the table next to him, he knocked out with one of the bottles in his hand. )

Volcheck: Who's their?

Johnny: Its me Volchek.

Volcheck: What a loser you can't even pass on can you?

Johnny: I want you to leave Marissa alone.

Volcheck: Marissa, and I belong together.

Johnny: Marissa is happy now, can't you see that?

Volcheck: She needs me.

Johnny: Does she really?

( Volcheck grabbed Johnny by his shirt, he threw punch at Johnny who disappeared in an instant. Volcheck woke up, but he could hear Johnny in his head leave Marissa alone over and over again.)

( Marissa is unpacking her boxes in the dorm room, and flash backs of Trey, Volcheck and the car crash .)

Stranger: So is he your boyfriend?

Marissa: Yeah he is.

Stranger: I'm David.

Marissa: I'm Marissa.

David: I'm almost done backing her, and then the room is all yours.

Marissa: Ok thanks

David: So are you ready for freshman year?

Marissa: I have had a really strange past.

David: I don't think any stranger then mine.

Marissa: You want to bet.

( They discuss their lives as the camera fades out of the dorm room)


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3/4:The Mold Of The Future; No Secret Can Be Kept For So Long

(Cohen House-Early Morning, Ryan and Seth Are Having Breakfast, Ryan Gives  
Seth A Package)

------Music Playing---------  
(Ceremony By New Order, Composed By Bernard Sumner; Ian Curtis; Peter Hook;  
Stephen Morris)

Ryan: Here You Go Man

Seth: Wow I Get Mail, Maybe a new Magna DVD

Ryan: Well Why Don't You Open It

(Seth Opens the Package and It turns out to be the Second Issue of Atomic  
County and A letter from Wildstrom)

Seth: They really want me to come back, I guess they really did buy The  
Newport Group

Ryan: No! Seth, Anything With Wildstorm Or Even Atomic County Can... You  
and summer are good now, and remember you made her a promise not to have  
anything to do with it, plus what about RISD

Seth: Ryan, Ryan, my man it's just a meeting, nothing to worry about

Ryan: Well See, I got to go im meeting Marissa at the Diner. I'm Gonna Drive  
her up to Berkley.

Seth: Wow seems like you and Marissa Are getting close, do I sense a pre  
couple's alert

Ryan: Seth, were taking it easy plus she has college on her mind, I don't  
want to rush things as it is.

Seth: Yea sure, you two are like two horny poles by no time you'll be  
crossing each other

Ryan: Seth!

Seth: Ok let me shut up, but you're coming back or are you staying?

Ryan: Yea ill be back, im on break. Anyway ill see you later.

Seth:Cough Horny Pole!

(Ryan gives Seth a look and leaves the kitchen)  
----------Music Ends-----------

-------Credits-----------  
(At Marissa's Room Summer Is Helping Her Pack)

--------Music Playing---------  
(Don't Panic By Coldplay Composed By Chris Martin; Guy Berryman; Jon  
Buckland; Will Champion)

Summer: Coop I'm Gonna Miss You So Much

Marissa: I'm Gonna Miss You Too Sum

Summer: Were Gonna Be Like 3,000 Miles Apart

Marissa: Yea That Sucks

Summer: So Do You Want A Ride?

Marissa: Actually I'm supposed to Be Meeting Ryan at the Diner So If You  
Could Give Me a Lift to the Diner, That Would Be Awesome.

Summer: OOO Seems like You and Ryan Have Been Taking It Slow; Do You Think  
You'll Guys get back together. You both go to the same college now and its  
college things might me different This Time. No More Shootings, Or Hooking  
Up With Sleazy Guys, Or Lesbian Flings.

Marissa: I Guess Were Taking It Slow, I Don't Know, Maybe Things Are  
Different This Time. Ok Well That's it I Guess

(Summer's Phone Rings, Its Seth)

Summer: It's Seth, One Sec Coop. (On the Phone) Hey!

Seth: Hey Can You Come By In An hour, I've got to tell you something.

Summer: Ok, Are You Alright

Seth: Yea, So You'll Be Here?

Summer: Yea I'm Gonna Drop Coop of at the Diner then ill make my way

Seth: Ok See You Then, Love You

Summer: Love You Too.

(Summer Closes Her Phone)

Marissa: Everything Alright?

Summer: Yea, Seth Wants Me to Meet Him at the Cohen's in an hour, so let's  
start taking these bags to the car.

Marissa: Sure  
(Summer Picks Up a Bag and Tries to Lift It Up)

Summer: I Think Were Gonna Need Some Assistance, Juan! Juan!

Marissa: Who's Juan?

Summer: He's The Gardner

Marissa: Oh

Summer: I'm Surprise You To Haven't Met, You've Come Quite close To  
Gardner's

Marissa: Hey! That Was Just Once and That was when Ryan Left and I Was All  
Alone in Newport as Were You.

Summer: Oh Yea That's Right.

(Juan Comes In With His Shirt Off)

Juan: You Girls Need Assistance?

Summer: You. Bags. Car

(Juan Takes the Heavy Bags to the Car and Leaves the Room)

Marissa: That Was Mean

Summer: I Didn't Have My Coffee

Marissa: Ok?

Summer: Let's Go!

(She Drags Marissa Out)

---------Music Ends-----------

(At The Roberts House, Julie and Neil Are about to have Breakfast that Julie  
has prepared, Neill's cell rings, it seems like they've been growing apart)

Julie: Honey I mad you some breakfast!

(Neil Appears In the Kitchen)

Neil: Looks Good, You Must Of Spend All Morning on This

Julie: Oh It's the Julie Cooper-Roberts new special.

Neil: The Girls Didn't Get Up Yet?

Julie: Well Marissa Left For Berkeley, and Kaitlyn is out to the pier with  
her friends, but summer went to go meet Seth but shes gonna drop off Mariss,  
so that means we have the whole house to ourselves. I Brought New Silk  
Sheets……..

(She gives Neil A Sexy Look)

(Moment is ruined by a Phone Call, It's the Hospital Calling)

Neil: Hold On Let me take this, (On the Phone) Yea, Is It Done? You Want me  
there now, ill be there. Honey Sorry I have to go but ill be home by dinner  
if my schedule clears up.

(He gives Julie a cheek kiss and quickly leaves with his briefcase but he  
leaves a paper on the table, knowing Julie Cooper she takes a look and finds  
an interesting paper with Sandy Cohen's advice attached to it)

Julie: Hmm……… (She Then Takes a Bite of Her Toast)

(At The Diner, We See Marissa At the Booth with her Bags, Ryan Comes In and  
Takes at Seat)

Ryan: Well Do You Feel Nervous

Marissa: A Little (She Laughs)

Ryan: Its Nothing Bad, When I Was there I felt completely fine. Everyone  
there is different in there own way.

Marissa: The Way You Put It, Makes Me Want To Go, I Need A Clean Slate after  
all the things that happen, I guess Newport has my name written all over it.

Ryan: Don't Worry, You'll do fine, you'll have me there soon.

Marissa: Yea I guess that sounds good, I Have Kid Chino by my side.

Ryan: Since you mention Kid Chino, Seth got a package in the morning; it was  
wildstorm wanting him to go to a meeting in RI.

Marissa: Wow, the same comic book that caused havoc with summer

Ryan: Yea, I told him it was a bad idea, since him and summer are good but  
you know Seth.

Marissa: Yeah a liar, and….. A liar (She Laughs)

Ryan: Anyway, wanna get going. You don't want to miss the pre frosh events.

Marissa: Yea I guess so

(Back At the Cohen House, Seth Is On the Phone with Wildstorm, When Summer  
Comes In)  
Seth: (On The Phone): Hi, My name is Seth Cohen. I was calling about Atomic  
County, Yea so you want me to fly to Providence for a meeting.

(Summer Pops In and Only Hears the part about him flying to providence, Seth  
notices her and hangs up the phone, he starts acting weird)

Seth: Summer, Hey!

Summer: Why Are You Acting Like Your Hiding Something?

Seth: What Me Hiding Something. No Way

Summer: What's going on Cohen? You Called Me For Something?

Seth: I have a meeting a RISD, they want me to fly out, but I'll be back the  
next day

Summer: Congrats, I'm so proud

(She Gives Him a Big Hug)

Seth: Do You Wanna Help Me Pack

Summer: You Bet! Helping People Pack There Lives Is A Specialty!

(Summer, Pulling Seth's Arm, Runs to His Room)

(Kaitlyn is at the Pier smoking a cig When She Sees a familiar Aston Martin)

Kaitlyn: Claire, you seriously need to find a new fake id, these smokes suck

Claire: Hey they were in my dads draw, he quit 2 years ago. Hey Isn't That  
Your Step Dad

Kaitlyn: Yea?

Claire: That isn't Your Mom, should I be worried?

Kaitlyn: That can't be Gloria?

Claire: Come-on lets go get some stash, I know a dealer that's a block away

Kaitlyn: Yea, go ahead ill catch up

Claire: Ok whatever!

(Claire Leaves the Scene, Kaitlyn Gets A Little Closer to See What's going  
on, she sees Neil with Gloria and She's Handing Him Papers in a Yellow File,  
She takes out her cell phone and dial Neil, he picks up)

Kaitlyn: Hey Dr. Roberts, I was wondering if you can pick me up by the Bait  
Shop?

Neil: I Cant right now im meeting the board at the hospital, but your mother  
was asking about you before, why don't you give her a ring and tell her ill  
be by dinner for sure.

Kaitlyn: Ok, no problem bye.

(She Closes the Phone and Is Confused)

(Ryan and Marissa Are On the Road, Talking About Things Mostly About  
Berkley)

-----Music Playing---------  
(The Christmas Song By The Raveonettes)

Ryan: Guess Who My Roommate Is?

Marissa: Who?

Ryan: Remember the college tours last year that kid Wes?

Marissa: That cool, he was nice.

Ryan: Yea, he's like the first friend I made there, he's got a new  
girlfriend, Chelsea. I Think you two have something's in common

Marissa: That's Cool, I Feel At Home Already (She Smiles)

(The Next Shot Is a Back Shot Of the Car, And a Close Up Of A Road Sign That  
Reads, UC Berkley Next Exit)

------Music Ends-------

(Back at the Cohen House, Sandy Is Watching Court TV and Shouting at the  
TV-It Seems like the court has gone in opposite of his favor, The Door Bell  
Rings and Its Julie)

Sandy: Julie, What Brings You Here?

Julie: Oh Nothing, Is Kirsten Around?

Sandy: She's In the Kitchen

(The Next Scene Is Julie Entering the Kitchen and Seeing Kirsten Washing the  
Dishes)

Julie: Don't You Have A Washing Machine For That?

Kirsten: Julie, Hey! Yea we do but it's just something to keep me busy. So  
what's up?

Julie: Well I Found This On The Table When Neil Left.

Kirsten: What is it?

(Julie Hands Her over the Paper, and Kirsten Does a Quick Scan)

Kirsten: Well it's a Divorce Petition with a Settlement Attached to It with  
Sandy's Advice?

Julie: So I Guess Neil Doesn't Want Me to Find out That He's Paying this  
Narcotic Bitch every month?

Kirsten: But Why Would Sandy Give Him Advice?

Julie: I'm Guessing to Shorten the Settlement?

Kirsten: I'm Guessing Neil Asked Sandy for A loophole but it seems tight,  
but it doesn't seem to Make Sense, If Neil's Paying Her Money to Her Capital  
One Account?

Julie: I'm going to Pay This Bitch a Visit!

Kirsten: Julie that isn't a very good idea, just wait until he tells you  
what's going on

Julie: Thanks for the advice Kiki but im going to take this into my own  
matters.

(Julie Rushes Out)

Kirsten: Julie Wait!

(Back at the Cohen House, Seth and Summer Seem to Be Done Packing, Seth  
Printed out His Flight Voucher, And He and Summer Have A brief Conversation  
before bringing the bags to summer's car)

Seth: Well I couldn't have done it with out you

Summer: Aw! I'm Gonna miss you for a whole 3 days.

Seth: That's Right, By 3 Days You'll Be in Brown and Well Be Together

(They Kiss)

Seth: Now Help Me Bring These Bags to the Car

Summer: Oh That's Right I Forgot Your Were Weak

Seth: Ha Ha! Now seriously help me

Summer: Lets Go Ass Clown, Come on You Can Do it!

Seth: I Can't

Summer: Are you freaking Kidding Me, Its Only 2 Bags?

Seth: I'm A Tool What Do You Expect?

(Back at the Roberts House, Julie Is out and Kaitlyn Is on the Phone  
Watching TV, When She's Sees Dr. Roberts Come In, and She Quickly hangs up  
and tells her friend goodbye)

Kaitlyn: Dr. Roberts, How Was Your Day?

Neil: Quite Good, And Yours?

Kaitlyn: Oh Nothing Much I Was hanging Out at the Pier All day

(Neil becomes Worried)

Neil: You were?

Kailtlyn: Did I Mention I Saw Gloria Too?

Neil: Look Kaitlyn I Know Your Worried But You Shouldn't be?

Kaitlyn: Oh So Your Telling Me That You Aren't Cheating On My mom and what I  
saw was Sandy getting into the car?

Neil: Kaitlyn, I'm not cheating on Julie. I'm Just Helping Gloria out with  
Some Payments, but I opted to not tell your mother and make her unhappy.

Kaitlyn: Well You Know there's this Gucci Dress I Really Want, and I Pretty  
Much Have a Big Mouth for a 15 Yr Old That I Cant Control.

Neil: I want you to make sure this doesn't get out to your mother. Deal?

Kailtlyn: Oh Also There's This Juicy Couture Sidekick 3 I Want, That's The  
Name of the Deal

(Neil Hands Her a Black American Express Card)

Neil: Limit Is $7.000

(Kaitlyn Picks up her phone and dials Claire)

Kaitlyn: Be Out Of Your House in 10 Mins. Were Going To Gucci

(Back To Ryan and Marissa, They Reached the Parking Lot of Berkley)

Ryan: So Are Your Ready?

Marissa: Yea I Guess So,...(Pauses For 10 Seconds)... You  
Know What There's Something I Have to Say and I've Been Waiting For Ever

Ryan: What?

(Marissa Leans in for a kiss, They Kiss, She Smiles and Leaves the Car)

Marissa: Ill Call You As Soon As I Get Settled

Ryan: Ok!

(Ryan Smiles And Gives a Short Laugh, He Drives Away)

(At The OC Airport, Seth and Summer Are Saying Goodbye)

----------Music Playing--------------  
(Star Mile By Joshua Radin Composed By Joshua Radin)

Seth: Well I Guess This Is It?

(Summer Tearfully)

Summer: This Isn't It, In 3 Days Well Be Together

Seth: As Soon As I Get There, IL Call

Summer: You Better

(They Kiss)

Seth: Hey Can You Stop By My House and Drop This off This Bag

Summer: Why Don't You Need It

Seth: Actually No, It Was My Escape Bag

Summer: Escape Bag?

Seth: You Remember When I Left After Ryan Had Left, Well I Made An Escape  
Bag. A Couple of Clothes, Some Snacks, and an Ipod Incase I Become  
Increasingly Bored.

Summer: EW? This Isn't the Same Bag is it?

Seth: No, It's Sorta Last Years Bag

Summer: Why Were You Planning To So Call Escape?

Seth: Well I Felt Like Newport Was Too Much To Handle, Anyway Go Before My  
Parents Leave For Dinner.

Summer: I Don't Want To See Anymore of these escape bags, you hear me?

Seth: Yes Princess

----------Music Ends------------

(They Kiss and Summer Leaves, Seth Opens His Cell Phone and Dials Anna, It  
Goes To Her Voicemail, she still has the voicemail from 3 years ago that she  
recorded while with Seth)

Anna's Voicemail: Hey This Is Anna, Leave a Message and I Will Be Sure to  
Get Back to You, Cohen Stop It!

Seth: Hey Anna, You Still Have That. Anyways I Got A New Scenario, So Ill Be  
Making My Way To Providence. I Assume You'll Be A Brown But If You Could  
Meet Me At RISD In The Morning. That Would Be Great. Bye.

(Back at the Cohen House, the Doorbell Rings, It's Summer Dropping off The  
Bag, Kirsten Comes to the Door)

------------Music Playing------------  
(Go Sadness By Shout Out Louds Composed By Adam Olenius; Shout Out Louds)

Kirsten: Hey Summer. Did Seth Leave?

Summer: Hey. He did, he wanted me to drop this off

(They Move To the Living Room)

Kirsten: It Feels Like Old Time Are Coming Back, With Seth and the Comic  
Book

Summer: Comic Book?

Kirsten: Well Isn't Why He Flew To Providence, He Has A Meeting With  
Wildstorm?

Summer: Oh Yea(Sounds Confused), Let Me Go Drop The Bag, Its Getting Quite  
Heavy.

Kirsten: Do You Want Help with Dad, Sandy's In the Yard

Summer: It's Ok. I Can Handle It

(Back at the Robert's House, Julie Is At Home sitting On the Couch with a  
Glass of Whine, As Dr. Roberts Comes In)

Neil: Hey Honey, I Was Picking Up Dinner

Julie: I'm Not That Hungry, I Ate with Kirsten, but do you know where  
Kaitlyn Went?

Neil: She's Out with Some Friends

Julie: Its 11 and you let her out; Neil It's a School Night!

Neil: Sorry I Didn't Realize, Let Me Call Her

Julie: Don't Bother She Isn't Picking Up Her Cell, Plus You've Done Enough

Neil: What's That Supposed to Mean?

Julie: Forget It, I'm Gonna Head off to Bed, Tell Kaitlyn When She Gets Back  
that there's no allowance for a week.

(Julie Goes upstairs and shuts the door, We Go to a Close up Shot of Neil's  
Face That Has Confusion Written All over It)

(Back at Seth's Room, Summer Drops the Bag, And Starts Snooping around until  
She Finds an Envelope In Back Of Seth's Computer, She Opens It and Finds the  
Wildstorm Letter, And a Copy of Atomic County)

(There's A Close up of Her Face as She Nods to Her Understanding, Kirsten  
Knocks)

Kirsten: Is Everything Alright?

(Summer Puts Everything Back, and Responds "Yea", Kirsten Comes In)

Kirsten: Your Missing Him Already Aren't You?

Summer: Yea, It's Kinda Hard. Anyway I'm Gonna Go My Dad Left a Message  
Saying He Brought Dinner.

Kirsten: Ok, There's Something I Want You to Give Julie If You Can.

(Kirsten Hands Her an Envelope)

Summer: Ok No Problem

----------Music Ends-----------

(Back At The Robert's House, Summer Walks In And Sees Her Father At The  
Dinner Table)

----------Music Playing-------------  
(The Funeral By Bands Of Horses Composed By Bands of Horses; Benjamin  
Birdwell)

Summer: Hey, Where's Julie?

Neil: Sleeping, She Had A Bad Day

Summer: What Happened

Neil: I Think Marissa Leaving Took A Toll On Her

Summer: I Think It Did On Me To But Anyway Could You Give This To Her. Its  
From Kirsten. Im Gonna Eat In My Room Tonight. I Have To Call Seth Anyway

Neil: Ok Honey

(Summer Hands Neil The Envelope And Takes Her Plate To Her Room, When She  
Eventually Leaves, Neil Opens The Envelope To Find Details On His  
Settlement, He Puts His Hands On His Face And Tells Himself That He Needs To  
Tell Julie About Him Paying Gloria To Keep Her Mouth Shut About A Hospital  
Scandal That He's Involved In)

--------END OF EPISODE-------------


End file.
